


Though I May Drown [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlantean!Harry Wells, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, On Another Earth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: There is nothing softer and weaker than water,And yet there is nothing better for attacking hard and strong things.For this reason there is no substitute for it. ~ Laozi[A recording of a fic by Terrie]





	Though I May Drown [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Though I May Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376466) by [Terrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie). 



> A little Shape of Water AU? y/y?

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/though%20i%20may%20drown.mp3) | **Size:** 3.94 MB | **Duration:** 5:42min

  
---|---


End file.
